World War 3
.]] '''World War 3 '''is the term applied to the current struggle against the Cordyceps fungi worldwide, as well as the countless human conflicts resulting from the outbreaks. It is now acknowledged as the most bloodiest event in human history, with a current death toll of over 4.5 billion lives, which is still being counted. Beginnings When Cordyceps became a pandemic worldwide, the world degenerated from its normal routines and went into containment mode. Nations that couldn't cope with the newly changed situation collapsed rapidly, especially the United States of America. South America, the source of the infection, was rapidly overrun into a hotzone of Infected. Asia had similar stories, with such a massive and dense population jam-packed in small areas, the infection came rapidly. Western Europe fared no better. But in Africa and eastern Europe, determined bands of fighters quickly formed. Russia "swallowed up" neighboring states and formed the Russian Coalition. In Africa, the Central African Union was formed, and for the first time, Africa was united in a common cause to fight for survival. The Russian Coalition fought a fifteen-year, brutal war against the Infected to fully secure itself, and established itself as the dominant superpower of Earth. Meanwhile in the United States, the country ceased to exist. Lawlessness, anarchy, and savagery skyrocketed. War The initial conflicts were mainly between humans: Over resources, political ideas, survival. Germany and Italy fought a short war over the issue of refugees streaming from the Middle East. Canada and the U.S. fought border wars as Canada sought to seal its borders completely. In Africa, Tanzania, Uganda, and Rwanda invaded the Congo over resources. Eventually, the war turned more against the Infected. The West European Front, spearheaded by France, Germany, and Britain, fought a lengthy, static war against the Infected, while in eastern Europe, tens of millions died in the Russian War, a brutal struggle between the Russian Coalition and Infected. In Africa, the African Front was mainly sporadic jungle fighting: City fighting was avoided, as army units, paramilitary troops and rebel groups began sealing off cities, leaving the Cordyceps to die off. The fighting place mainly in the plains and in the jungles, where the infamous "Nights of Death" occured. The fighting, while less costly than the Russian War, was just as brutal and terrifying, if not more. In the U.S., life became a war between both the Infected and humanity. Survivors attempted to make the best of what they had, fending off bands of gangs, cults, and even military units. In Asia, the war contrasted differently between each nation: Japan resorted to a combination of mass-evacuations of non-infected civillains while deploying special forces into cities, while in South Korea, the military implemented the Chon'ma-Ho Plan, taking only those qualified as "fit" into special safe-zones while leaving "nondesirables" behind. In North Korea, nuclear missiles are detonated in hotzones of Infected, turning the nation into a wasteland. In China, a brutal war of human-waves vs. Infected-waves is played out, as millions of Chinese soldiers and conscripts were thrown against the Infected. The Chinese Front would be the second most-costliest front during World War 3, with a death toll of nearly 100 million. India and Pakistan engage in a battle against time: With large populations and relatively-small armies, India and Pakistan are forced to cooperate to share resources and input. The Indo-Pakistani Front would be relatively bloodless in comparison to the Russian Front, with many refugees moved to the Himalayas. Total casulaties, current estimate As World War 3 is still ongoing, current estimates of total casualties worldwide is sketchy, but current estimates range from 3 to 4.5 billion humans, either killed or infected. Category:Wowsuchmeme's work Category:World War 3